Кристофф
Кристоф Боргман ( ) — тритагонист диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2013 года «''Холодное сердце» и его сиквела 2019 года. Он озвучен Джонатаном Гроффом (в русском дубляже — Андреем Бириным). О персонаже Описание с официального сайта Disney : Кристоф — славный малый и настоящий любитель природы. Он живет высоко в горах, добывает лед и продает его жителям столицы Эренделла. Неотесанный с виду, Кристоф на самом деле — сильный, честный и преданный. Хотя поначалу может показаться, что он закоренелый одиночка, на самом деле он просто не очень ладит с людьми. Зато при нем всегда его лучший друг — очаровательный и очень сообразительный олень по имени Свен. Характер Проведя большую часть своей жизни без какого-либо реального контакта, кроме троллей и Свена, Кристоф стал индивидуалистом и поэтому предпочитает всегда действовать в одиночку. Он также бывает довольно ворчливым, ленивым и временами эгоистичным, но за всеми этими недостатками скрывается золотое сердце. Описание внешности Кристоф — высокий, крепкий, двадцатиоднолетний парень, обладающий приятной внешностью. У него блондинистые волосы, светло-карие глаза, большой нос, широкий подбородок, крепкое телосложение. Он носит простонародную одежду из грубой ткани и сапоги с загнутыми носами. Появления ''Холодное сердце Холодное торжество Олаф и холодное приключение Кристофф появляется на празднике Рождества, первым после воссоединения Анны и Эльзы. Как и остальные жители Эренделла (за исключением королевской семьи), у Кристоффа есть своя праздничная традиция - это ежегодное празднование в честь веселого грибного тролля, которого трагически убили люди. Холодное сердце 2 Другие появления Кристофф в виде смайлика появился в короткометражном сериале As Told by Emoji. Кристофф играет вспомогательную роль в ''LEGO Холодное сердце: Северное сияние''. Эта версия Кристоффа несколько напыщенна и претенциозна, поскольку он неоднократно пытается произвести на Анну и Эльзу впечатление своими навыками выживания, но терпит неудачу и в конечном итоге унижается. Он имеет тенденцию быть предметом многих шуток в результате этого. Игровые появления Однажды в сказке Медиа Игры Галерея Прочее * Сбор льда - сезонное занятие, которое лучше всего проявляется в летние месяцы. У мужчин, которые берут на себя такую работу, часто возникают проблемы с поиском достаточного количества денег. Подразумевается, что Кристофф не имеет постоянного места жительства и подвергается финансовым затруднениям. Строка из Disney on Ice Presents Frozen, где Кристофф говорит, что он «из ниоткуда конкретно», предполагает это. Кроме того, в оригинальных черновиках Кристофф помог Анне только из-за денег. * По всей Европе существует множество историй о подменышах, феи местного фольклора могут украсть человеческого ребёнка и заменить его, иногда феями. Говорят, что ребенок, который всегда плакал, или ребенок с рыжими волосами, был признаком того, что фея поменяла ребёнка. Иногда это просто бревно из заколдованного дерева, которое становилось больным и умирало. Истории включают в себя то, что фей особенно привлекают светлые волосы и красота, и они часто относятся к украденному ребенку как к своему собственному. Взамен они могут дарить ребенку подарки, такие как сила, выносливость или близость к дикой природе. Это кажется очень похожим на то, что случилось с Кристоффом, хотя, в отличие от историй, он не был похищен или украден троллями в рассказах, а просто принят ими. * Кристофф, кажется, основан на девушке-разбойнице из оригинальной истории Снежная королева. В оригинальной истории девушка-разбойница владела оленем по имени Бэ. ** Когда фильм был в начале производства, Кристофф и Анна изначально были детьми по имени Кай и Грета, что всё ещё можно увидеть в раннем концептуальном искусстве. В конце концов, когда история изменилась, они стали взрослыми и переименованы в Кристоффа и Анну. Сам Кристофф основыван как на Кае так и на девушке-разбойнице из оригинальной сказки, тогда как Анна основана на Герде и «Летней ведьме», которая, согласно некоторым модификациям «Снежной королевы», является сестрой королевы. * По словам режиссера и писателя Дженнифер Ли, Кристоффу 21 год, столько же, сколько и Эльзе. * Следует отметить, что нынешний дизайн Кристоффа очень похож на ранний дизайн для Флина Райдера. Этот дизайн был громоздким, и эта версия Флина Райдера была милой и очаровательной. Позже Флинн стал учтивым, лихим и стройным, в то время как Кристофф сладок и замкнут, но громоздок в своем телосложении, но оба имеют архетип одиночек. * Both Kristoff's voice actor (Jonathan Groff) and Elsa's voice actress (Idina Menzel) have portrayed recurring characters on the FOX television series Glee. Groff played Jesse St. James, a love interest to the character of Rachel Berry. Menzel played Rachel's mother, and the vocal coach of Jesse's Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline. * Хотя это не было упомянуто в фильме, фамилия Кристоффа, Бьоргман, была подтверждена в Основном руководстве. На скандинавском языке «бьорг» означает «помощь» или «спасение». * Со временем сцена с восхождением Кристоффа с использованием его кирки по всем горным утесам была удалена. * По-видимому, у Кристоффа не очень хорошая гигиена * Согласно книге «''Olaf and Sven on Thin Ice''», Кристофф однажды упал в замерзшее озеро, пытаясь получить лед, когда он был моложе. После этого другие сборщики льда назвали его Сосулька. * Во время одной из песен Кристофф от лица Свена говорит ему: «Да, люди нас бьют, обижают, ругают, одного лишь тебя я люблю». Свен похоже согласен с этим. Это убедительно говорит о том, что у Кристоффа были плохие отношения с другими людьми. * Участие Кристоффа в открытии фильма использовалось, чтобы связать его историю с Анной в начале фильма, поскольку именно её действия случившиеся ранение и необходимость посетить троллей привели к тому, что Кристофф нашел постоянную семью. Это позже ответило тем, что Кристофф помогал Анне в её стремлении восстановить отношения с Эльзой. Примечания de:Kristoff en:Kristoff es:Kristoff fr:Kristoff it:Kristoff ja:クリストフ・ビョルグマン nl:Kristoff pl:Kristoff (Kraina lodu) pt:Kristoff pt-br:Kristoff zh:克里斯托夫 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи «Холодного сердца» Категория:Диснеевские персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Герои Категория:Влюблённые Категория:Поющие персонажи Категория:Сироты Категория:Анимационные персонажи Категория:Взрослые Категория:Принцы Disney Категория:Скандинавские персонажи Категория:Персонажи видеоигр Категория:Персонажи «Disney на льду» Категория:Принцы Категория:Персонажи «Однажды в сказке» Категория:Тритагонисты Категория:Персонажи в парках Диснея Категория:Персонажи художественных фильмов Категория:Культовые персонажи